1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the area of cutting and machining and more particularly to milling tools and the like intended to be fixed at a tool holder for inside machining of a work piece and preferably for cutting tools including a holder device displaceably arranged relatively to the axis of rotation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tools and arrangements of the kind mentioned above having the position of the tool or the tool holder radially offset and thereby unbalanced exist in connection with various cutting techniques, especially in milling or arboring machines and the like where a rotatable tool holder carries a tool and the tool is fastened in such a way that the center of gravity will be offset from the axis of rotation. In slowly turning machines, the relatively small weight of the tool has no negative influence on the machine as a whole. In the majority of cases, two tools are used and allowed to balance each other.
In high speed machines of the kind used more and more today and especially in machines having one single tool, problems arise. Many such machines are placed on shoes or pads, i.e. fasteners having vibration dampings bodies of rubber or similar material, and it has been found that, if an unbalanced tool is used in such a machine, the whole machine may start vibrating which can negatively effect the resulting work. As a consequence, the user may have to refrain from utilizing the machine at high speed.
Earlier double or triple mounted tools cannot be used in precision machining where it is intended to use cutting inserts of the types most in demand today as such tools would require complicated relative adjustment. It is also not possible to use standard inserts and tool holders for double mounting arrangements and the result will be that the speed must be kept low if vibration is to be avoided and standard parts are to be used.
An object of the present invention is to bring about an arrangement eliminating the above mentioned drawbacks resulting from nonsymmetrical mounting of rotating tools and tool holders in milling machines, arboring machines, drilling machines and the like and making it possible to use in a practical way replaceable inserts of modern design which allow high yield and simultaneously give a high quality result.